<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like soulmates by Iinohugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369686">like soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinohugs/pseuds/Iinohugs'>Iinohugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skz prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, jisung thinks he's slick but he aint, not a soulmate au but theyre soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinohugs/pseuds/Iinohugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung thinks he's pretty good at hiding the fact that he's got a huge crush on his roommate.</p>
<p>hint: he's not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skz prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on the prompt dropped into my cc "minsung and the prompt would be roommates pls"</p>
<p>i wasn't super sure where to go with this but i hope you liked it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in his freshman year jisung shared a dorm room with changbin, and it was great, really. they had been friends for longer than they could remember and changbin had a spare bed in his dorm after his roommate moved out at the end of their freshman year. so really, it was a no brainer that when jisung eventually followed changbin to college that fall that he would just move in. so he did.</p>
<p>but, good things don't last long, and changbin followed in his old roommates footsteps and moved out at the end of the year as well.</p>
<p>jisung had managed to make a few friends during his freshman year, which meant that changbin, by default, had also managed to make a few friends during jisungs freshman year. he got on well with all of them, but especially felix. it didn't come as a surprise to anyone when they started dating a month after meeting. it didn't surprise anyone when they announced that they were planning on moving into an apartment together either. changbin had always talked about how much he disliked the dorms and that if he was going to pay so much for housing he was better off just getting a place of his own. his parents had no issues helping him pay for a place, and he didn't hesitate to ask felix to move in with him.</p>
<p>so that left jisung without a roommate and unfortunately falling victim to the system when none of his other friends needed a roommate for the year.</p>
<p>the system brought him a boy named lee minho who jisung learned was a dance major and that his own roommate ditched him for a similar reason.</p>
<p>all things considered, jisung actually liked minho a whole lot. a lot more than he probably should, really, but he didn't like to think about that for very long. living with minho was very different than living with changbin. minho wasn't quiet like jisung had thought he would be, he turned out to be kinda loud, actually. not to say that changbin hadn't been loud either, but unlike changbin, minho had a fully functioning volume knob and knew how and when to be quiet. the best difference though was that minho knew how to cook. the worst difference was that minho was not nearly as easy to trick into doing the dishes as changbin had been.</p>
<p>minho also had cats, which weren't allowed at the dorms, but he did let jisung come over to his house during christmas break to meet them. he'd fallen in love instantly, and it seemed the feeling was mutual as dori especially was hardly away from him the whole visit. they'd drafted up a plan to smuggle them to the dorms, but the ra had caught them on their way back to their dorm with cat food and toys. they'd gotten a quick room inspection and a reminder that pets weren't allowed and that he'd be keeping his eye on them for the next few weeks to make sure they weren't breaking any rules. they gave up their plan quickly after and minho ended up going back home that weekend for a short visit to drop off the things they had bought.</p>
<p>jisung thinks it was probably around then that his feelings for his roommate started feeling less platonic.</p>
<p>it was an easy secret to keep to himself, really. or, at least he thought it was. he liked to think of himself as good enough of an actor to conceal the gay panic going on in his brain every time minho cuddled up to him when they'd watch movies together on one of their beds, or when minho would climb into his bed in the middle of the night and wrap himself around jisung with a mumbled excuse about how he was too cold and jisung was always warm. he thought he was slick enough for minho not to notice that he likes when they hold hands more than he should, or that he lingers during hugs for longer than he should, or that he stares at minho just a little longer and softer than he should.</p>
<p>he'd never let his feelings change their relationship, never acted any differently than he usually did, and he was fully prepared that to be how it always would be; jisung pining and minho being completely unaware. and he'd made his peace with it, truly. except, he'd forgotten that minho was a lot more perceptive than most people liked to give him credit for, and if there was anyone that would be able to figure out his feelings for minho, it would be minho himself.</p>
<p>they hadn't known each other for very long, really, but jisung felt closer and more connected to minho than anyone else. minho just understood him in a way nobody else ever had, and at first it was a little annoying just how easily minho was able to see through him, but that quickly turned into a source of comfort. he never feels like he has to be someone he's not around minho, never feels like he has to hide what he's thinking or feeling. and even if he did, minho could almost sense his lies before he even says them. minho wasn't the type to judge, he simply took things for what they were and that was that. he didn't go out of his way to show he cared, but you can tell he does by the little actions he does. he was a quiet and unwavering support system for jisung, and he would forever be grateful. and he knew that minho felt similarly about him. </p>
<p>minho knew him like the back of his hand, inside and out, which is why it shouldn't be nearly as surprising to find out that minho hadn't been as oblivious to jisungs feelings as he thought. </p>
<p>and jisung, knowing minho as well as he does, shouldn't be surprised that the feelings are mutual. and he probably won't be, once it's all really settled in.</p>
<p>he isn't surprised at the way minho goes about letting him know that he does, in fact, know about jisungs feelings and that they're reciprocated. minho has never been one for grand gestures, and confessing to jisung was not an exception.</p>
<p>it was one of those nights, when minho had felt a little too cold in his own bed and wormed himself into jisung's, immediately latching onto him. he wrapped his arms around jisung's waist, small hands grabbing loose fistfulls of his shirt, pressed a leg in between jisungs, and nuzzled his face into the space between his shoulder and his neck. jisung slowly brought one of his own hands up to rest on the nape of minho's neck, the tips of his fingers dipping into his dark hair.</p>
<p>"i love you," minho said quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence.</p>
<p>"i love you too, hyung," he mumbled back, giving minho's neck a gentle pat.</p>
<p>minho pulled his head back and brought a hand up to cup one of jisung's cheeks, moving his head to rest on the pillow next to jisungs, bringing their faces barely an inch apart. if he were any more awake he was sure his face would be on fire. </p>
<p>"no, im in love with you," minho said, sounding almost nervous as he smiled at jisung.</p>
<p>"oh."</p>
<p>all jisung could do was blink at minho, feeling almost like he was dreaming, that this was way too good to be true.</p>
<p>the lack of a positive response seemed to make minho start to lose his confidence. jisung could feel him start to pull away, but before he could get very far jisung used the handhe still had resting on minho's neck to pull him closer and press their lips together in a short, sort of awkward kiss.</p>
<p>"im in love with you too," he said, eyes wide, in pure disbelief at this whole situation.</p>
<p>jisung might be freaking out just a little bit, but the blinding smile blooming on minho's face was worth it all.</p>
<p>"i thought you might, but then you weren't saying anything so i thought i was reading you wrong this whole time and freaked you out," minho admitted after a moment of silence, gently running his thumb across jisung's cheek.</p>
<p>"i was just surprised. i didn't think you'd like me back."</p>
<p>"why not?"</p>
<p>"i don't know. i just didn't consider that being an option," he shrugged, shifting his head to rest his forehead against minho's.</p>
<p>"that's dumb. of course i like you back, it was like inevitable or something."</p>
<p>"like soulmates," jisung smiled.</p>
<p>"yeah, like soulmates," minho smiled back, eyes slipping shut as he leaned in for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Iinohugs">twitter!</a><br/>and! drop a prompt with a ship in my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/miinhohugs">cc</a> if you want to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>